double jeu
by maddieaddisson
Summary: une nouvelle mission sous-couverture pour Ziva et Tony
1. une mariage presque parfait

Ziva déboucha une bouteille de chianti pour que le vin décante avant le dîner Un mariage presque parfait

Ziva déboucha une bouteille de chianti puis jeta un coup d'œil au four, où les lasagnes aux légumes doraient doucement. Elle venait de terminer son brushing et jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir pour inspecter sa tenue, quand elle entendit la voiture de Tony se garer dans l'allée.

Elle sortit sur le seuil et lui adressa son plus beau sourire quand il s'approcha d'elle :

« Salut mon cœur », lui dit-il ,en lui collant un baiser sur les lèvres

« Salut toi, comment s'est passée ta journée de travail ? », lui demanda-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras

« Plutôt bien, merci » lui répondit-il alors qu'ils franchissaient toujours enlacés le seuil de leur maison.

Une fois, la porte refermée, Ziva rompit instantanément leur étreinte.

Il la suivit du salon jusqu'à la cuisine :

« On mange encore italien, ce soir ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui adressant un regard moqueur

« Oui, des lasagnes comme tu les aimes » lui répondit-elle sur un ton un peu agacée.

Elle lui tendit les assiettes et les couverts, tandis qu'elle s'occupa des verres et de la bouteille de vin. Ils passèrent au salon et dressèrent la table ensemble.

Ziva fit un aller-retour à la cuisine pour prendre les lasagnes et la salade puis s'assit en face de lui.

« Et toi comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Formidablement bien » lui répondit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie et elle lui énuméra d'une traite le programme de sa journée « je suis allée faire les courses, un shopping de sous-vêtements, une manucure, je suis rentrée, j'ai fait un brin de ménage, j'ai surfé sur Internet, je suis allée faire un jogging, j'ai préparé le repas, pris ma douche et tu es arrivé »

« Des sous-vêtements, c'est intéressant, je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de nouveaux » releva Tony

« Il faut bien un peu épicé les choses quelques fois …. Ah oui et puis j'ai rencontré dans la boutique notre voisine Sarah, qui nous a invité demain à dîner » lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire triomphateur.

« Parfait…ça sera un vrai plaisir de mieux faire connaissance avec nos voisins…. Et j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour que tu me montres ce qu tu as acheté » lui dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil

XXX

Tony donna un coup brutal sur le buzzer du réveil-matin. Par automatisme, il regarda de l'autre côté du lit mais il savait que comme chaque matin depuis une semaine, elle s'était levée avant lui. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine en se demandant si elle était une vraie lève-tôt ou si elle faisait en sorte de ne pas se trouver à ses côtés au petit matin.

Il trouva un petit mot manuscrit posé sur la table de la cuisine « Mon cœur, je suis partie faire un jogging dans le Parc Robertson. N'hésite pas à me préparer tes fameux œufs brouillés. A tout de suite mon amour. Lisa »

Avant de cuisiner, il décida de passer d'abord par la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il fit couler un jet d'eau chaude qu'il dirigea d'abord sur sa nuque. Il adorait rester de longs instants ainsi enveloppé par une eau brûlante, la cabine de douche envahie par la buée. Cela le détendait et il en profitait pour penser à la journée à venir.

Il se dit que cette mission sous couverture se passait plutôt tranquillement. Sans en dire mot, ils avaient décidés tous les deux de jouer le jeu prudemment sans sous-entendus, regards en coin, situation embarrassante. Le seul instant un peu épicé fut l'échange, la soirée précédente sur les sous-vêtements, et ce moment était loin de figurer dans son top 5 des échanges à forte connotation sexuelle dont ils avaient le secret.

_**partager le même lit**_. Il avait d'abord pensé que ça serait la situation la plus compliquée à vivre pour tous les deux lors de cette mission. La précédente fois, cela avait été à la fois très excitant mais aussi très embarrassant. Mais là, il n'était pas question de mimer un rapport sexuel. Gibbs avait été très clair la-dessus. Il devait jouer un couple de jeunes mariés, la seule surveillance dont il pouvait faire l'objet était auditive et non pas visuelle.

Après la trilogie Die Hard en début de semaine, ils avaient fini hier soir celle du Parrain. Ziva s'était endormie comme à chaque fois à mi-film, blottie contre lui sur le canapé. Une fois, le film terminé, il se levait en veillant à la coucher sans la réveiller tout du long sur le canapé.

Au milieu de la nuit, c'est lui qui se réveiller immanquablement frigorifié. Elle l'avait rejoint et dormait à côté de lui, enroulée dans une sorte de cocon de couvertures. Il tirait énergiquement à chaque fois sur une partie du drap pour en prendre un petit bout sans vraiment y parvenir. Et à son réveil, elle avait déjà disparu, partie faire son jogging matinal.

XXX

Ziva avait réglé le volume de son ipod au maximum pour s'isoler du monde extérieur pendant son jogging. En bande-son, le dernier album des killers, lui permettait de maintenir une cadence rapide et de faire le tour du parc en moins de 30 minutes. Elle trouvait cette mission trop tranquille à son goût et avait besoin de faire de l'exercice physique deux fois par jour pour se dépenser.

Prétendre être une femme au foyer n'était pas un travail très passionnant mais c'était l'occasion de passer du temps en tête à tête avec Tony. Elle adorait s'endormir dans ses bras en regardant un film d'action et encore plus se réveiller quelques heures plus tard et allait l'observer dans son sommeil. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, son visage reposé et le corps en travers du lit, il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui faisait de doux rêves. A sa grande surprise, il jouait à la perfection l'époux attentionné et tendre . Ziva se demandait si la vie à deux pouvait être aussi simple avec lui.

A vrai dire, elle était sure du contraire et préférait même la perspective d'une relation plus mouvementée, passionnelle. Elle se dit en grimpant les marches de leur perron que de toute façon cette mission s'achèverait bientôt puisqu'ils allaient dès ce soir entrer en contact avec le couple qui faisait l'objet de leur enquête.


	2. La guerre des Rose

**Merci pour les premières reviews!!**

**ça se corse un peu pour nos deux agents dans ce chapitre...**

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient installés sur le canapé du salon des Johnson et grignotaient les petits fours que leurs hôtes leur avaient préparés. La conversation était menée par Sarah et Tony, tandis que Ziva et Sean se contentaient d'acquiescer en silence.

Tony semblait très intéressée par Sarah, enfin surtout par son décolleté pigeonnant. Le soutien-gorge push-up qu'elle avait acheté quand Ziva l'avait rencontré au magasin de lingerie semblait produire son effet. Ziva commençait à trouver la situation embarrassante et le fait que Tony prête tant d'attention à leur suspecte et aucune à la sienne commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

Sarah dut percevoir son mécontentement puisqu'elle lui adressa finalement la parole :

« et Lisa, racontez-moi, comment vous vous êtes rencontrés tous les deux? »

« au travail », répondit-elle laconiquement

« et ce fut l'amour au premier coup d'œil ? »

« non, pas vraiment , dit Ziva en adressant un regard noir à son coéquipier, je me suis dit que c'était un dragueur invétéré, phobique de l'engagement» Tony lui adressa en retour un sourire gêné

« et vous Tommy , qu'avez-vous pensé de Lisa ? » demanda ingénument Sarah

« Euh, je l'ai trouvé différente des autres filles que je connaissais»

« C'est à dire ? »

« Euh.. » _Crazy Ninja Chick,_ voila ce qui vint en premier lieu à l'esprit de Tony et il essaya d'en trouver une traduction acceptable et appropriée au contexte

"Une sorte de garçon manqué, très sure d'elle » répondit avec franchise Tony en regardant Ziva droit dans les yeux. Ziva enfonça alors ses ongles fraîchement manucurés dans la cuisse de son partenaire. Celui-ci ne put réprimander un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Et qui alors a fait le premier pas ? » insista leur hôte

« Lui », « Elle » répondirent-ils au même instant d'une manière assez vive

Ziva et Tony notèrent tous les deux l'échange de regards circonspects, qui s'en suivit entre les deux suspects. Leurs hôtes devaient se dire qu'ils formaient un bien étrange couple, qui ne semblait pas être du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Tony commençait à réfléchir à la façon de rattraper le coup tandis que blessée par sa remarque sur son manque de féminité, Ziva essayait de contenir son ressentiment à son égard.

Heureusement pour les agents du NCIS, Sarah pour détendre l'atmosphère proposa à Lisa de visiter sa maison tandis que Sean s'occuperait avec Tommy d'allumer le barbecue.

XXX

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien plus tranquillement et les Johnson évitèrent bien heureusement de les questionner sur leur couple. Ils se cantonnèrent à des sujets de conversation classiques tels que leur goût en matière de cinéma, décoration, musique.

Tony essaya de se montrer proche physiquement de Ziva pour rendre crédible leur couple et ne pas ruiner leur mission sous couverture mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

Chaque fois qu'il lui prenait la main, elle ne la rejetait pas mais en profitait pour la broyer discrètement. Quand il l'enlaçait tendrement, elle n'hésitait pas à enfoncer son talon dans ses chaussures. Pas découragé par l'attitude hostile de Ziva, il s'aventura même à lui poser un chaste baiser sur la bouche, qui lui valut une petite mais douloureuse morsure aux commissures des lèvres.

Quand ils prirent congés, Tony souffrait de bleus et contusions multiples.


	3. StripTease

Une fois la porte de leur maison refermée, Tony saisit Ziva par les épaules et la fit pivoter pour qu'il puisse la regarder droit dans les yeux :

« Tu peux m'expliquer ton attitude ?, on aurait dit qu'on rejouait « la guerre des rose ! »

« Les allusions au cinéma, c'est comme les regards dans les décolletés, c'est plus fort que toi, c'est ça ? » lui lança-t-elle en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

Tony resta un instant perplexe puis lui dit :

« Je ne te savais pas aussi jalouse, Lisa ! »

« Je ne te savais pas aussi goujat, Tommy, je suis ton épouse et tu dois faire preuve de respect à mon égard» dit-elle en sortant une nuisette d'un placard

« Tu oses parler de respect, parce que toi tu respectes mon intégrité physique, peut-être» lui cria-t-il en relevant sa chemise pour lui montrer les marques de bleus, qu'elle lui avait faites

« Remarque que j'ai épargné ton petit cul poilu, mon chéri» lui repondit-elle le sourire en coin

« et c'est moi qui suis un goujat, si je me permettai une remarque sur ton posterieur, je serai un homme mort»

Ils se dévisagèrent alors tous les deux, conscient que cette conversation dérapait gravement et que s'ils étaient l'objet d'une écoute, ils étaient en train se ruiner leur converture.

Tony, malgrè l'air joueur de Ziva, décida de jouer une fois de plus le parfait époux :

« Excuse-moi, ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te blesser par mon attitude» dit-il sur un ton désolé tout en la regarda avec un air de défi qui voulait dire je n'en pense pas un traitre mot

« Excuses acceptées» dit-elle en faisant glisser la fermeture-éclair de sa robe

« Mais pour être franche, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, c'est ta remarque sur mon côté garçon manqué qui m'a mise hors de moi»

Sur ce dernier mot, elle fit glisser sa robe par terre.

Ziva se tenait maintenant à moins de vingt centimètres de Tony, perchée sur ses talons hauts seulement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge pigeonnant rouge et d'une culotte assortie. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté, lui adressa un regard par en dessous et lui dit de sa voix la plus suave :

« Mais bon avec le temps, tu t'es quand même satisfait de mon manque de féminité »

Tony faisait de son mieux pour garder une certaine contenance mais là, elle l'avait vraiment estomaqué par son culot. Il essayait tant bien que mal de la regarder seulement dans les yeux mais son regard se portait par intermittence sur d'autres parties de son corps. Il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues et tentait désespérément de trouver quelque chose à lui répondre de pertinent ou de drôle pour lui montrer qu'il n'était nullement déstabilisé. Il émit seulement une sorte de borborygme inaudible.

« Enfin bref, peu importe», lança-t-elle en se retournant et en dégrafant d'un geste son soutien-gorge .

Elle enfila rapidement sa nuisette, enleva ses chaussures à talons et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains lui chuchota dans l'oreille « au moins maintenant je sais que je ne risque rien en partageant un lit avec toi»

XXX

Tony resta quelques instants tout seul dans la chambre à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de réagir. Il ne souhaitait pas en rester là. Ziva avait passé la soirée à lui en faire baver pour rien et là, elle devait être très fière de son coup. Il était sur qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de noter l'effet qu'avait provoqué sur lui son petit strip-tease impromptu.

Mauvais joueur, il ne voulait pas perdre la partie car il savait très bien que s'il était très attiré par elle, l'inverse était vrai aussi. Il décida qu'il fallait aller encore plus loin même si le ridicule le guettait.

Il entra d'un pas décidé dans la salle de bain et trouva Ziva en train de se brosser les dents. Il accrocha son regard dans le miroir et ne le lâcha plus tout en entreprenant de se déshabiller. Il enleva ses chaussures, chaussettes, pantalon, et déboutonna sa chemise rapidement. Ziva termina alors son brossage de dents en se penchant au dessus de la vasque du lavabo pour cracher son dentifrice et boire un filet d'eau. Quand elle se releva, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt en réalisant que Tony se tenait derrière elle complètement nu.

Elle ferma aussitôt les yeux et lui dit « très drôle, bien joué »

« Quoi ! Quel est le problème, dit Tony en se positionnant devant elle, je me suis dit que vu que tu semblais parfaitement à l'aise avec moi, je pouvais l'être moi aussi »

Ziva lui lança un regard blasé et sortit de la salle de bain.

XXX

Ziva se mit au lit et réfléchit à éteindre la lumière tout de suite. Elle se dit toutefois qu'ainsi Tony aurait gagné, la pensant assez mal à l'aise pour éviter toute éventuelle échange au coucher. Elle entreprit de relire « Deep Six » en l'attendant.

En prenant sa douche, Tony se dit qu'il n'était pas complètement satisfait de son coup. Ziva avait bien sur était déstabilisée mais il l'avait déjà bien plus énervé. Il se sécha et décida de continuer sur sa lancée.

Il sortit nu de la salle de bains et se mit ainsi sous les draps. Ziva, d'un rapide coup d'œil, avait bien sur remarqué son absence de sous-vêtements.

Elle referma son livre brusquement et éteignit la lumière.

Elle lui chuchota alors :

« Si par malheur, cette nuit, je rentre en contact avec une de tes parties intimes, tu peux leur dire adieu »


	4. Basic Instinct

**Un chapitre un peu plus chaud que les autres, les âmes prudes zapperont les deux derniers paragraphes (il y en a 3 en tout), même si tout cela reste relativement soft **

« Réveille-moi, Tony, réveille-toi fissa »

Il entendait au loin la voix de Ziva mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour parvenir à sortir de son sommeil.

Au vu de son manque de réactivité, Ziva le secoua vigoureusement et lui hurla :

« Di Nozzo, réveille-toi et fais moi l'amour »

Cette dernière phrase le fit se redresser immédiatement

Et il cria à son tour :

« Quoi ! »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait « 2h13 » et ajouta rapidement :

« C'est une envie subite suite à un rêve érotique ou c'est encore une de tes provocations stupides ? »

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Gibbs vient d'appeler. Les micros que l'on vient de placer fonctionnent mais ils semblent que les Johnson aient de gros doutes sur nos identités, même si pour l'instant ils ne nous ont pas placés sur écoute »

« Tu m'étonnes, répliqua vivement Tony, on a complètement foiré cette mission »

« On peut se rattraper, lui dit Ziva, selon les écoutes, ils vont nous rendre une petite visite nocturne, soit on les arrête pour intrusion et on dit adieu aux armes qu'ils planquent, soit on les convainct qu'on est un vrai couple d'innocents voisins et on continue l'enquête. Moi, je vote pour l'option deux. »

« Tu peux développer l'option 2, s'il te plait » lui demanda Tony

« On fait ce que beaucoup de couples font la nuit, enfin on fait semblant de faire, ça nous rappellera des souvenirs » lui indiqua Ziva

« Va pour l'option 2 » lui répondit Tony un sourire en coin.

Il ajouta :« Une question quand même s'ils viennent pour nous descendre et qu'on n'est pas assez convaincant à leur goût, on fait quoi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tony, j'ai déjà planqué des couteaux sous les oreillers »

« Pas de pic à glace ? »

La question de Tony laissa Ziva perplexe, n'ayant pas compris son énième réference cinématographique.

Elle allait répondre qu'elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt quand ils entendirent des pas dans leur salon.

XXX

Ziva se plaça rapidement sur le bas ventre de Tony et commença à se mouvoir de façon lascive, en poussant des gémissements assez sonores.

Tony resta interdit quand il réalisa qu'il était complètement nu. Il se dit qu'il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de calmer ses ardeurs afin qu'il ne perde tout contrôle.

Il se força à focaliser son esprit sur tout ce qui lui faisait peur, ou ce qui lui déplaisait chez la belle israélienne.

Il commença par le plus évident, ce qui l'impressionnait chez elle :

_C'est un assassin, super entraînée, elle peut tuer à mains nues, elle connaît toutes les techniques pour repousser ses assaillants, elle se contorsionne à merveille, elle est très souple_

Son esprit commençait à divaguer et il sentait l'excitation monter en lui.

Il se dit alors :

_Bon Dinozzo, concentre-toi sur son physique, qu'est ce qui te déplait en elle ? _

_Elle a un visage aux traits fins, elle a une superbe chevelure. Bon sang, faut que je trouve quelque chose. Ça y est : elle a de petits seins et j'adore les grosses poitrines_.

A cet instant, son regard se focalisa sur cette partie de son anatomie. Ses seins, moulés dans la dentelle de sa nuisette bougeaient à merveille et semblaient être d'une fermeté et d'une forme parfaite.

Son esprit s'aventurait encore sur une voie dangereuse.

_Trouve autre chose_, se dit–il, _Ziva est une fille romantique qui croit aux âmes sœurs_. _S'il se passe quelque chose, elle vaudra sûrement entreprendre une relation sérieuse, mais bon elle semble aussi assez portée sur la chose et avoir de l'expérience en la matière._

Ca dérapait encore et il ne savait plus à quoi penser : il se dit qu'il avait besoin de toute urgence d'une tape derrière la tête administrée par Gibbs pour lui remettre les idées en place. La fameuse règle n°12 édictée par son patron lui vint à l'esprit quand Ziva se pencha vers son visage.

Elle lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, en lui susurrant « Tony, il faudrait un peu y mettre du tien, tu sembles comme tétanisé »

Tony perdit tout contrôle et attira le visage de Ziva vers le sien en plaçant sa main derrière sa nuque.

XXX

A cet instant, Ziva vit la porte de leur chambre légèrement s'entrebâiller. Elle passa rapidement une main sous l'oreiller pour se saisir d'un couteau.

Elle trouvait la situation à la fois compliquée à gérer mais terriblement excitante. Elle devait faire preuve d'énormément de self-control pour ne pas succomber aux caresses et aux baisers de Tony aux risques de mettre leur vie en péril.

Tony qui s'était jusqu'alors contenté de l'embrasser dans le cou, s'aventurait maintenant sur ses joues et se rapprochait de ses lèvres. Ziva se raidit alors immédiatement, Tony le sentit et arrêta aussitôt de l'embrasser. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un air interrogateur.

Elle se dit en un quart de secondes qu'il y avait deux options soit ils s'embrassaient et elle disposait d'une réactivité nulle en cas d'attaque, soit ils évitaient de le faire au risque de passer pour des simulateurs.

Elle savait que l'option une était la plus risquée de toute car il serait dur de mettre un terme à leur étreinte, mais c'est celle qu'elle choisit.

Elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur celles de Tony, qui s'entrouvrirent immédiatement. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent alors goulûment pendant de longues minutes.

Quant à bout de souffle, Ziva se redressa, elle remarqua aussitôt que la porte de leur chambre s'était refermée. Elle posa son index sur la bouche de Tony et tendit l'oreille. Elle perçut au bout de quelques instants le bruit du claquement de leur porte d'entrée.

« Je pense qu'ils sont partis, dit-elle à Tony, notre numéro d'acteurs a du les convaincre »

« Parce que tout était joué même le dernier acte ? » lui demanda Tony avec un air sérieux, qu'il n'arborait que rarement

« Ça fait trois ans que l'on joue, Tony, et tu devrais savoir maintenant quand je bluffe ou pas » dit-elle en rapprochant ses lèvres des siennes.

« Tu ne bluffais pas Ziva et moi, non plus » lui répondit-il en la renversant sur le lit.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore plus intensément que la première fois, leurs mains explorant avec envie le corps de l'autre.

Ziva était en train de retirer sa nuisette quand son portable sonna.

Elle échangea avec Tony un regard affligé et se saisit de son mobile, où le nom de « Gibbs » s'affichait.

Leur conversation dura à peine 20 secondes.

« Les suspects ont quitté leur domicile en voiture, McGee et Gibbs les prennent en filature, on doit fouiller leur maison tout de suite ».

Sur ces dernières paroles, Tony enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller et poussa un énorme hurlement de rage.

**Plus qu'un chapitre, avant la fin de cette fanfiction, n'hesitez pas à laisser des commentaires !!**


	5. Le jour d'après

Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses dans la maison des Johnson, Ziva et Tony reçurent un appel de Gibbs les informant que la filature des suspects avait mené à la découverte de la cache d'armes. Il leur ordonna de le rejoindre immédiatement pour procéder à l'interpellation du couple de trafiquants.

Après une demi-heure de trajet effectué dans le plus grand silence, ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée par leur boss.

Une fois sur place, ils s'aperçurent avec étonnement que McGee et Gibbs les avaient déjà arrêtés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, où étaient installés les Johnson.

Quand Sean remarqua la présence de Ziva et Tony, ils les dévisagea un instant, puis s'adressa à son épouse : « je te l'avais bien dit, qu'ils étaient trop différents pour former un vrai couple».

« En tout cas, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes au lit » lui rétorqua Sarah.

Tony et Ziva regardèrent soudainement leurs pieds quand Gibbs leur hurla « DiNozzo et David, au bureau tout de suite et je veux un rapport détaillé sur cette mission ».

Une fois au bureau, Ziva et Tony s'attelèrent à écrire leur rapport. Comme d'habitude, ce fut un travail laborieux qui leur prit la journée. Ils furent interrompus une seule fois par Gibbs, qui les convoqua dans son bureau. Les portes de l'ascenseur refermées et le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence enclenché, leur boss leur fit un bref sermon sur leur manque de professionnalisme, qui tenait en deux phrases « Rester concentré sur votre travail et régler vos problèmes relationnels en dehors ».

Vers 17h00, Gibbs leur dit enfin de rentrer chez eux.

XXX

Une heure plus tard, ils entrèrent pour la dernière fois dans la maison qui leur avait servie de couverture, afin de récupérer leurs affaires.

En une demi-heure, Ziva avait fini de plier bagages tandis que Tony n'avait seulement mis que la moitié de ses costumes dans ses valises. En l'attendant, Ziva décida de s'allonger sur le lit afin de se reposer un peu, elle ne pensait pas sombrer instantanément dans un profond sommeil.

Le bruit caractéristique du ronflement de sa partenaire fit sourire Tony, qui dit à haute voix sans espoir d'être entendu « ok, Miss David, va pour une nuit de plus en ta compagnie ! ».

Ziva se réveilla en sursaut vers quatre heures du matin, en ne sachant plus où elle était. Elle mit cinq minutes à rassembler ses esprits et à comprendre que la mission était terminée et que la journée épuisante de la veille les avait conduit à s'endormir encore une fois dans le même lit.

A la pensée d'avoir dormi dans les mêmes vêtements depuis la veille, Ziva eut envie instantanément d'une douche.

Elle revint dans la chambre entourée d'une serviette de bain et s'assit au bord du lit près de Tony, qui semblait toujours endormi. Elle le regarda pendant de longues minutes avant qu'il ne la surprenne en lui disant : « Il n'y pas une fois où tu m'auras laissé le plaisir de me réveiller avant toi » il ajouta « à moins que ...» en lui montrant la place à côté de lui dans le lit.

« Merci, mais je n'ai plus très envie de dormir » lui répondit-elle sur un ton détaché

« Qui parle de dormir ? » dit-il en la faisant basculer sur le lit

« Tony, tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Gibbs ? » lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton énervé

« Parfaitement, il faut que l'on règle nos problèmes relationnels en dehors du boulot et c'est bien ce que je compte faire » lui lança-t-il en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Ziva le repoussa et se leva d'un bond du lit en lui assenant « et coucher ensemble, c'est la seule solution, bien entendu, Tony !»

« Hier soir, ça ne te posait aucun problème et tu avais parfaitement conscience d'enfreindre cette stupide règle n°12, qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ? »

« Hier, c'était une simple pulsion dans le feu de l'action. Point barre. »

« Tu bluffes, David » lui hurla Tony en se levant à son tour du lit

« Tu en es bien sur ? » lui répondit-elle

Ils se tenaient maintenant face à face devant le lit.

« Je ne pensais pas un jour que je te verrais ainsi », dit-il en tentant de retrouver son calme

« Tu peux préciser ta pensée ? », demanda une Ziva perplexe

Tony lui assena un lapidaire « Morte de trouille »

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur DiNozzo ? » lui lança-t-elle avec un regard menaçant

« Non, je crois que tu as peur d'un éventuel nous deux » lui répondit calmement Tony

« Nous deux, c'est ta façon à toi de parler d'un éventuel rapport sexuel?» lui retorqua Ziva

« Non, Ziva, j'espère que ça ne sera pas qu'une histoire de sexe »

« Et là, je dois te croire sur parole »

« Oui, effectivement, faut que tu me fasses confiance » dit-il avec rage et il ajouta « Si ce n'est pas le cas, va falloir penser à changer de coéquipier »

« et tu crois que tu vas m'avoir avec ton odieux chantage, Tony?»

«Je crois seulement que tu es une cinglée, qui est incapable de montrer les sentiments qu'elle éprouve.»

« et moi, je pense que tu es un obsédé sexuel, prêt à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.»

«Parfait, je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, alors » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux

«Effectivement, on s'est tout dit» lui repondit-elle en laissant tomber sa serviette au sol.

Tony resta un moment interloqué avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser avec fougue.

Lors de leurs ébats, Tony se dit que Ziva était effectivement cinglée dans sa façon d'agir mais qu'il adorait cela, tandis qu'elle réalisait qu'il était réellement un obsédé sexuel mais surtout un amant extraordinaire.

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, le coeur léger d'avoir mis fin à trois ans d'interminables préliminaires.

Au petit matin, Ziva se résolut à garder les yeux fermés et à ne pas bouger afin que Tony puisse croire qu'il s'était réveillé le premier et qu'il pouvait l'admirer endormie.

**Fin**

**Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews car ça met du baume au coeur quand on se trouve seule face à sa page word!**

**C'était ma première fanfiction, et ça a été une vraie récré avant d'attaquer les vacances. **

**Je pense qu'il y en aura une autre d'ici la fin de l'été avec cette fois-ci une vraie enquête, tous les personnages de NCIS et du TIVA encore et toujours!!**


End file.
